


Touch Starved

by alwaysupatnight



Series: Touch [1]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gloves, Hand Kisses, Healing, Post-Amaru (From Dusk Till Dawn), Scars, Supportive Boyfriend Seth Gecko, Touching, Trauma, face touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysupatnight/pseuds/alwaysupatnight
Summary: Amaru had left her existence plainly visible, in a slash across each of Kate’s wrists. But it was the scars Sethcouldn’tsee that worried him the most.
Relationships: Kate Fuller & Seth Gecko, Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko
Series: Touch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073669
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	Touch Starved

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a short little thing I wrote. I'm sure this has been done a million times by now. lol But the prompt [YossarianDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YossarianDawn/pseuds/YossarianDawn) gave me was sethkate + "gloves" or "car", and I figured I know jack about cars, but I DO know a little about psychology. :P Plus, I just needed Seth being a supportive boyfriend. Originally posted on tumblr, but I was pretty happy with how it turned out so I'm posting it here too. Partial credit goes to [Sandalaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandalaris/pseuds/Sandalaris) too for quite possibly subconsciously inspiring some of these ideas. :P

The gloves had been a gift. From him, of course. Only a handful of mornings into her convalescence, it’d become clear that Kate and physical contact were—for the time being—no longer on speaking terms.

With the year she’d had, Seth couldn’t blame her.

He knew it wasn’t personal. But every time she’d shrink from his touch, it held a spotlight on her guilt, like picking a wound that’s barely had the time to scab over.

“We can stop,” he says. “Just say the word and we end this.”

Kate’s brows pull together. With a shake of her head, she says, “No. It’s time. Don’t you think?”

“No one’s pressuring you.”

“I _want_ to do this,” she says, although she still looks unsure, staring down at the crutch that has lingered long past its welcome. Staring at them like they’re a blessing and a curse.

“It’s not gonna be like last time,” Seth insists. “You aren’t her.”

Kate flinches, and Seth almost curses himself for running his mouth. As if she needed reminding of the days when her hands hadn’t been hers to control. When being on the receiving end of her touch meant becoming another victim.

Amaru had left her existence plainly visible, in a slash across each of Kate’s wrists. But it was the scars Seth _couldn’t_ see that worried him the most.

Kate glances up at him then, giving a weak but grateful smile, and it relieves him to see courage shining in her eyes.

There’s no doubt about it. Between the three of them, she definitely has the biggest balls.

Closing her eyes, Kate steels herself with a deep breath. “Do it,” she says.

He pinches the tip of one finger, giving a slight tug. Hard enough to show he’s serious, but gentle enough that she can back out at any time.

Like a seal coming undone, the glove separates from her fingers like a shed skin. Seth stills, hoping Kate will meet him halfway. With what seems like every last bit of mental strength she possesses, Kate allows the glove to slip off the rest of the way, freeing her hand from the garment.

Seth catches her palm, unable to resist stroking his thumb over her smooth knuckles. “This okay?”

Kate nods, swallowing down the panic he knows threatens under the surface. But instead of pulling away, she grips tighter.

“Feeling that sweet rush of Oxytocin yet?” he jokes, sliding his palm around so that it kisses the inside of hers.

Kate laughs, the sound choked in her throat like she’s fighting to stay calm. “A little bit. Y-yeah.”

Seth raises their joined hands up to his mouth, her skin soft and supple against his lips. She gives a shuddering breath as he unfolds her palm against his scruffy cheek.

“Yeah, princess,” he says. “Me too.”


End file.
